


Christmas cheer

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Saphael Winter Tales [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Agender Meliorn, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Caroling, Christmas market, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Jewish Character, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Pre-Relationship, Winter, awkward Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: He somehow managed to tear his gaze away from the pretty boy and focus back on the music because sooner or later he would fuck up if he kept staring at this distractingly beautiful guy. Simon actually managed to concentrate on singing and playing the guitar instead of looking up at the boy again and because they only performed five songs each time - it was way too cold to stand there much longer anyway - so they were done after about half an hour.Strumming the last note, Simon couldn't help but look up immediately but his heart sunk in his chest when he had to realise the boy was gone and some older lady stood where he had been before. He tried not to feel disappointed because what would he have done in case the boy was still there? Simon was way too awkward and shy to simply walk up to some hot, way out of his league guy who was probably straight anyway. He could live without that embarrassment, thank you very much!





	

Simon had always loved singing and he had tried to form a band with a few of his friends two years ago but it somehow hadn't worked out for longer than a little over a year and he assumed it just hadn't been meant to be. Half a year ago he had decided to join the small school choir and their teacher had decided for them to spread some Christmas cheer on the advent Sundays - of course it had been voluntarily for all of them but Simon had agreed pretty quickly, despite the fact that he was Jewish and Christmas was not _his_ holiday to celebrate.

Simon loved the idea, though. To head out to the heart of the city with their small group of students and spend some time at the Christmas market, singing different seasonal fitting songs for the passing people. It was great to see how some people started smiling when they heard the singing and a few even stopped to listen for a little, which was all that mattered. The sole purpose of this was to brighten someone's day and make people smile, share some warmth with them in this cold season.

They had just arrived at the Christmas market and stood next to a stand that sold crêpes, waffles and other similar deliciously sweet smelling things. Simon was so tempted to buy something right after their arrival but he resisted, decided to wait after they finished so he had all the time in the world to enjoy some yummy food, preferably with a mug of hot chocolate to wash it down.

Meliorn, the oldest student in the choir and basically right hand of their teacher, handed Simon the second guitar and nodded at him with a smile. Simon liked Meliorn, who was probably one of the nicest people he had ever met; always calm when asked to explain something and besides having the kindest soul ever, the other was also more knowledgeable about various different topics than anyone Simon knew. Meliorn knew stuff about cultures Simon had never even heard of and was also interested in psychology which was absolutely fascinating.

Meliorn was also the one who had taught Simon about all the other sexualities he didn't even know about previously and that there were in fact not just two genders which basically lead to him realising that he might actually be pansexual. Meliorn himself identified as agender and though they didn't mind it too much when people referred to them as _he_ and _him_ , _they_ and _them_ were his preferred pronouns. Simon sometimes caught himself thinking of Meliorn as _him_ and it was honestly difficult to change this way of thinking but he was working on it to respect the other's wishes.

His thoughts were interrupted by a short speech of their teacher before they started the first song and he had to pay attention to playing the guitar and singing. Halfway through the second Christmas song, when a hand full of pedestrians had stopped to listen to them, Simon noticed a boy around his age watching them as well. Or, more precisely, he was watching Simon and a small smile seemed to light up his whole face when their eyes met.

Simon almost missed the next line of the song and it was a miracle he didn't forget how to play because this boy was absolutely gorgeous - dark hair curling against the pale ochre hue of his forehead, almost black looking deep brown eyes framed by thick dark lashes, invitingly full lips curled into the faintest of smirks and he basically looked like some perfectly sculpted Greek statue. Maybe Simon tended to sound exaggerative but some people were so pretty, they just took your breath away at the mere sight of them.

He somehow managed to tear his gaze away from the pretty boy and focus back on the music because sooner or later he would fuck up if he kept staring at this distractingly beautiful guy. Simon actually managed to concentrate on singing and playing the guitar instead of looking up at the boy again and because they only performed five songs each time - it was way too cold to stand there much longer anyway - so they were done after about half an hour.

Strumming the last note, Simon couldn't help but look up immediately but his heart sunk in his chest when he had to realise the boy was gone and some older lady stood where he had been before. He tried not to feel disappointed because what would he have done in case the boy was still there? Simon was way too awkward and shy to simply walk up to some hot, way out of his league guy who was probably straight anyway. He could live without that embarrassment, thank you very much!

"You alright?" Meliorn's voice alerted him to the fact that the other had probably called his name without him hearing it.

"Uh, yeah," Simon replied, nodding, and handed the guitar back to Meliorn who placed the instrument back in the guitar case before looking at him questioningly.

"Are you sure? You seemed distracted today," Meliorn asked, obviously a little concerned and with an inquiring but soft gaze. Simon's lips curled into a small smile and he nodded but before he could reply properly, a slightly rough but still smooth sounding voice next to them distracted him with an almost careful "Hey" and Simon's eyes widened a little when he saw the person said voice belonged to. It was the gorgeous boy from earlier and he was even prettier from close up.

"Uh. H-hey," Simon stammered and felt his cheeks heat up despite the biting cold. He heard Meliorn's amused huff and almost stopped them from turning away when Meliron decided to get back to packing up the instruments.

"I hope you like hot chocolate because I really don't feel like drinking both," the beautiful boy said and Simon almost gaped at him. Did this guy seriously buy him a mug of hot chocolate? He looked gorgeous, had the silkiest voice Simon had ever heard and seemed to be pretty damn nice as well.

"Wait, are you implying there are people out there that don't like hot chocolate??" Simon heard himself asking and he would have wished to die of embarrassment at his stupid mouth but the other laughed - his face lighting up even more and eyes crinkling - and Simon forgot about everything for a few seconds. He accepted the mug with a shy smile when the boy handed it to him and his heart skipped a beat when the other returned the smile warmly.

"You're good," the boy commented, nodding at the guitar case, and his slips curled into another smile against the rim of his mug, eyes never leaving Simon's face.

"And your voice is amazing," he added with an almost cheeky little smirk, laughing when Simon almost choked on another sip of his hot drink, face flushing a deep shade of red at the compliment while stuttering a thank you.

"I'm Raphael, by the way," the other boy introduced himself and Simon couldn't help but repeat the name, trying it out on his tongue, before following suit and introducing himself as well. They fell into an easy conversation and even decided to grab something to eat from one of the food stands, Raphael asking questions about the choir and Simon happily answering everything the other wanted to know about him.

They even exchanged numbers before saying goodbye and before Raphael disappeared, Simon couldn't help but ask why he had decided to talk to him and even invited him to some hot chocolate - the answer caused Simon's cheeks to heat up once again this evening.

"Who wouldn't, when they see such a cute boy?"


End file.
